He Makes Me Smile
by Stardust98
Summary: Lovina Chiara Vargas had always hated Valentine's Day. Couples kissing, people giving each other gifts, and pink and red decorations everywhere. She has the worst day ever at school, but then a certain Spaniard brightens her day with his bright green eyes, and cheerful grin. And she can't help but smile back. SpainxFem!Romano. Rated T for language. One-Shot.


**Edit: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! :D I can't believe I forgot to say that. XD**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

_Dear motherfucking Journal,_

_Today is going to suck donkey ass._

_-Lovina Chiara Vargas._

_xXx_

Lovina groaned for the third time that day as she walked to her first period class, reluctant to go to school.

Why?

Because it was fucking _Valentine's Day_.

It wasn't that she hated the holiday, it was just . . . well . . .

She _despised_ it.

All the lovey-dovey couples acted even more lovey-dovey today, people giving each other the typical roses and chocolates, all the bright and pink, red and white heart decorations hanging everywhere . . . Yeah, Lovina Chiara Vargas was _not_ a fucking fan.

And _no_, it was _not_ because she was a little bit jealous of those lovey-dovey couples, and got all sad and angry that no one gave her _any _flowers and chocolates, or anything like that. It really wasn't.

_Really_.

And she didn't care that her sorellina, Felicia Daisy Vargas, also known as one of the most popular girls in school, got piles of gifts for Valentine's Day, and that she had her boyfriend, a German kid named Ludwig Beilschmidt, to be all fucking romantic and shit with. It didn't matter at all. Hell, she didn't give a single _fuck_.

She didn't.

Because this so-called 'holiday' was _stupid_.

Just like that couple over there, snogging like there was no tomorrow.

_All. Fucking. Stupid._

She walked into her first period class, already expecting the worst. And she just had to jinx it, because as soon as she stepped into the damn classroom, she tripped over some invisible object (Yes, it was a fucking invisible object, she really didn't trip over her won feet. Seriously.), and her cute, long sleeve, pink shirt was now ripped at the bottom. How the hell that happened, she didn't know and did not _care_. As the student bastards in class laughed, (_Si_, because it was freaking_ hilarious_!) she just walked towards her seat, flipping them all the bird while the English teacher wasn't looking, cheeks slightly red with embarrassment. She already wanted the school day to end . . .

Lovina didn't notice a pair of green eyes looking at her concernedly. The only person who wasn't laughing.

_xXx_

As the day _finally _ended, Lovina frowned as she looked at herself in the girl's bathroom mirror. The rip in her shirt had gotten bigger in gym, some bitch had decided it would be a good idea to stick some gum on her jeans when she was putting them in her gym locker, (They had to get it out with some bleach.) and she was wearing the school's dull, dark gray and stupid sweatpants now, she lost her hair tie at history class, so her hair was now loose, instead of the neat ponytail she had put it up in this morning, and, because she had to be so _clumsy_, she burned her finger with the stupid fucking stove in Home Economics. (While her sister received an A+ for her perfect pasta.) Her finger was now treated and bandaged, and she held her school sweater in her hand. Hey, she didn't want to walk around with a fucking rip on her shirt. Besides, it . . . kinda ripped a little too much at her . . . er, chest area-

Screw it, her fucking bra was showing, _okay_?

And she certainly did not want to give those _(Fake. As. Helllll.)_ girls that wore too much makeup that always bullied and taunted her any reason to call her a slut or a whore any more than they already did.

Then again, it might not matter . . .

But whatever.

She slipped on the green sweater, and on the side of the sweater was a red tomato patch that Feli had sewed onto it, saying that, "_Sorella_ will _love_ it, vee!" in that (annoying) high pitched voice.

Lovina headed out of the bathroom; trying to ignore the stares she received. She growled at some laughing boys, and they immediately quieted. Fucking cowardly _bastardos_, that's what they were.

Narrowed olive eyes spotted the exit, and they softened briefly in relief. She hurried faster, wanting to desperately get out of this _hell-hole_ and escape all the couples kissing, the colorful hearts at every corner-

"Lovi!"

. . . And that's when everything went black.

_xXx_

She woke up, and the first thing she saw was a sharp-ass needle.

Lovina yelped, sat up, and jumped back, only to feel a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Lovi, are you okay?"

Oh.

Hell.

_Naw._

She did not feel like dealing with him right now.

"What do you want, _bastardo_?"

"_Lo siento_, Lovi! It's just that I was looking all over for you, and I couldn't find you, but then I realized that I memorized your schedule (That _totally_ wasn't creepy!) so I went to all of your classrooms, but you were gone by the time my classes ended and I ran over to yours! And then, I saw you and you looked so cute that I couldn't helped myself so I _tried_ to hug you (Hug? More like tackle.) and I kinda went a bit too far!" Antonio babbled, looking her over for any sign of injury. "You're okay, si?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"_Oh Dios_, I was so worried . . ."

She tried to ignore the funny feeling in her stomach. He was . . . looking for _her_?

" . . . S-So, did you want to talk to me or something . . .?"

"Huh?" His green eyes shone with confusion, but got bright again when he remembers why he had been looking for her. "Oh, yeah! I got- Hey, what happened to your finger?" His eyes glance at the bandaged finger, and the girl runs her slender fingers over it, wincing slightly as she feels a wave of sharp pain. Damn, that medicinal alcohol shit burned like _hell_ . . .

"Nothing . . ."

"Does it hurt? I can make it feel better!"

"No."

Antonio grinned, and he actually looked kinda handsom- _stupid. _He took her hand, brought it up to his lips, and kissed it tenderly. Lovina just stared, eyes wide, completely and utterly shocked and her cheeks were getting redder by the second.

"There, all better!" He chirped.

"You're . . . s-such an _idiot_ . . ." She pouted, and turned away from him, arms crossed over her chest. He started to whine, and Lovina would _not_ give in this time, dammit!

"Lovi~, are you mad at me?"

". . ."

"I have something for you~!"

"Hm?" She turned towards him, eyes wide with surprise. No one has given her a Valentine's Day gift before . . .

"I hope you like it!" He handed a bag to her, and she almost rolled her eyes at all the glitter and the numerous pink and red hearts on it. Looking into the bag, she pulled out a large jewelry box. Damn, this looked expensive . . . She looked at Antonio uncertainly, and he gestured for her to go on, excitement in his eyes. Opening the box, she gasped at what was inside.

A beautiful gold charm bracelet gleamed as the bright light of the infirmary shone upon it. There was only one charm hanging on it, and it was a large, golden heart. She picked it up very carefully, fearing she would drop it any moment. Lovina, stared at it in awe, not believing what she was seeing. He got this . . . for _her_?

"Look at the heart, Lovi!"

Slender fingers grasped the heart on the bracelet, turned it around, and her eyes scanned the letters engraved upon it, and she put her hand over her mouth in shock.

_xXx_

_You're beautiful,_

_You're special,_

_You mean the world to me,_

_Te amo, Lovina._

_xXx_

She was _not_ going to cry, she was _not_ going to cry, she was _not_ going to . ..

Aww, fuck, she was going to cry . . . dammit . . .

"Do you like it?" Antonio really, really hoped Lovina liked the bracelet. He worked really hard to earn the money for it, including an overnight shift.

"What . . .? How . . .?"

"I just worked a few extra jobs is all!"

"Extra jobs!? Just to get this for . . . me!?"

"Yeah! I would do anything for you," His eyes darkened and he stared at her, completely serious. Lovina looked back at the bracelet, cheeks heating up. But she didn't give a fuck if she was blushing this time, because . . . because . . .

_Wow._

" . . . Do you . . . really mean all these things . . .?" She murmured, looking at the endearing words engraved onto the heart charm.

"Of course I do!"

"But, I didn't get you a fucking gift!"

"It doesn't matter! Seeing you happy and smiling is enough."

" . . . You're such . . . an idiot . . ."

"You . . . don't like it?" Antonio asked, slightly saddened by her response.

"Idiot . . . I fucking love i-it," She mumbled, and the Spaniard beamed, putting his arms around her, hoping that she didn't push him away.

And she didn't, because Valentine's Day was about being nice and all that bullshit. So, she _migh_t have hugged him back.

_Might._

"_Grazie._"

"_De nada_, Lovina."

And maybe she did hug him a little tighter at those words, and maybe she was laughing because even though she probably looked like total shit, and even though she was a real jerk to people, Antonio was staring at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world, like every part of her was unique and divine, and she couldn't help but smile.

Hey, maybe Valentine's Day isn't so bad after all.

_xXx_

_Dear Journal, _

_So, there's this boy._

_He's stupid._

_And a bastard._

_But . . . _

_The way he laughs . . ._

_Makes me smile._

_The way he talks . . ._

_Gives me butterflies._

_And just everything about him . . ._

_Makes me . . ._

_Happy._

_-Lovina Chiara Vargas_

_(Loves Antonio Fernandez Carriedo :D)_

* * *

**I hope I did a good job! Please review and tell me if you liked it, hated it, or if anything should be fixed. Constructive crit. is much appreciated. No flames please.**

*****Stardust98*****

**P.S: To all the readers of my Pirate!SpainxFem!Lovi story; I will only update it on Fridays! So expect another update tomorrow! :D**


End file.
